Possible
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: He's a General in the United Forces, she's the unofficial Queen of Industry. It's smut that ends on a depressing note. Sheesh.


The first time he'd visited Republic City, he'd had to sleep in a hobo's camp and spent more time battling than doing anything else. It was entirely worth it to help Avatar Korra and her friends defeat Amon and Hiroshi Sato, but he'd had to get back on his ship and watch the beautiful city fade behind him as he left Commander Bumi in charge of the situation.

In the months he came back he got to see more, spent time in the city and even got to meet a few people again.

Including Asami Sato.

They'd met with others around a few times, especially at society functions, and then had been left alone a few times. And being two healthy adults, they'd ended up going to her manor and spending the night in fairly carnal pursuits. The second time he'd seen her privately had gone similarly, the third in his hotel room, and now, on his fourth, he was still waiting to see her.

She was beautiful, dark hair and pale skin that contrasted with her green eyes, but the thing that he appreciated so much about her was the lack of pressure. He wasn't really in a time of his life where he wanted to settle down and neither was she, so their friendship that had a little side benefit was good for now. It was fine. He was attracted to her, she was attracted to him, they were able to fall into bed together and wake up without any awkward feelings between them.

Iroh tugged at his dress uniform and made sure it was perfect before stepping off the ship and walking toward the hall where the banquet would be held. It was a yearly celebration of the City, and the Avatar had invited him personally. Had he not known Korra personally it would have been an extreme honor, but since he did, he knew that it was because she preferred to have friends surrounding her in situations that made her feel awkward.

It was knowing she counted him as a friend that made him feel so honored to attend.

And walking into the ballroom he had a smile on his face as he approached the Avatar as she was dressed in a long, traditional gown, her boyfriend at her side. "Korra."

"Oh, Iroh!" Korra beamed at him as she gave him a light hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too." Iroh smiled at her. "Some party."

"Don't remind her." Mako grinned as he shook Iroh's hand. "She might try to bolt. _Again_." He shot her a look and Korra scoffed.

"I am the perfect hostess." She grabbed onto Mako's arm anyway. "And I might explode if I don't get some air. Do you mind?"

"Of course." Mako nodded and smiled at Iroh. "If you'll excuse us."

Iroh nodded and let the young couple leave. They were good together, even if this was a tame moment for them. He'd seen them ready to rip each other's heads off and adorably in sync as they were now.

"They're sweet together, aren't they?" Her voice immediately put a grin on his face that he quelled before looking at her.

"Very." Iroh turned and gave Asami a half smile. She was wearing a floor length green dress with a slid up the side that showed off her very long legs. "You look stunning as usual." He held out a hand and helped her down the last of the stairs into the ballroom. "Can I fetch you a drink?"

"I would love one." Asami placed her hand lightly on his arm, more refined than the Avatar had to her beau, and allowed him to lead her to the bar. "How long are you in town, General?" Her voice was cool, but he understood the subliminal message. _How long will I share my bed with you?_

"A few days at the most." Iroh replied as he poured her a drink and handed it to her with a half smile and a bow. "Will I be able to see you while I'm here?"

"I'm sure I could find some time." Her green eyes glittered with invitation.

They danced around each other for the remainder of the event; both spoke and danced with other people. Iroh found himself dancing with Korra, and instead of trying to protect his feet like he'd mistakenly assumed he would have had to, instead he found himself laughing at her snide comments and accurate descriptions of the other guests.

Then, as if they'd prearranged it, he walked right to her Satomobile and drove it to her manor while she sat patiently in the passenger's seat. She was known for driving herself to events, but she let Iroh drive her when he was in Republic City for the sole reason that he lived on a warship and never got to. "I'll never get tired of this." He grinned as they exited, him opening the door for her as she laughed.

"If you ever settle on land, I'll send you one." Asami promised with a bright laugh.

"I'll take you up on that." Iroh helped her up to the door and ushered her inside.

"Would you like some tea?" Asami pulled off long while gloves and walked for the kitchen herself, Iroh on her heels.

"Not really." He murmured, grabbed her waist quickly and hoisted her onto the counter. Asami gasped in surprise and lost the cool demeanor she'd had all evening in the wake of the surprise. He pressed his groin right against hers brazenly and she laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you like some sugar?" She purred, the sexy vixen returned in a flash as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I don't like to eat it this late." He grinned and pressed his mouth over hers as she laughed at the silly joke. The whole thing was ridiculous, but the time for that was later. Now was the time for tugging at his jacket while he hiked up her skirt around her waist.

There wasn't time for foreplay right now, there wasn't any need for care, they just needed to get a little release before they could get to the languorous torment. Their mouths were open, moving fast and hot together while he pushed down his pants and reached up to remove her underwear.

A long groan was released into her mouth. "You aren't wearing underwear."

Asami released a girlish giggle. "I was hoping you'd be there."

"You aren't as innocent as you let people believe, Miss Sato." Iroh rubbed against her gently, getting a lovely gasp from her. "I know that." He grinned and pushed into her completely.

Perched on the counter, Asami wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he thrust himself into her. His hands were on her hips and wasn't concerned with much else other than their first end. It came quickly, he'd been away for so long and she'd waited as long so the fast, hard orgasm was worth it.

"Iroh!" Asami moaned his name as she gripped him tighter, slackening her grip as she fell against him. He only moved a little more before he finished too, lifting his head to kiss her again.

Neither needed to say that it'd happen again, they both knew it, so he kicked off the dislodged pants and unzipped her dress completely, letting it drop off of her lithe body. He shrugged of his jacket and then was able to get off his shirt because she'd already unbuttoned it.

They didn't make it upstairs to her bedroom.

They ended up in a guest room near the kitchen on a massive four poster bed. Iroh didn't care what the room looked like, he just wanted to see her completely naked and touch every inch of her. His initial arousal had been sated, but now he needed more, now he needed a deeper kind of physical contact.

Asami gasped when his hot mouth latched onto the hardened bud of her breast, but arched against him as the sensations overtook her system. She was the head of a major corporation, she didn't get to relax and feel like a woman very often. But the hours she could snatch away with Iroh were the only times she could relax. He understood pressure from society, from the higher power of a parent. Despite his betrayal, it meant a lot to her that her father was proud of what she'd been doing with Future Industries. Even if he hated that she was publically and privately close friends with the Avatar.

"If you fall asleep," Iroh sounded amused as she tore her eyes open. "I'm going to be very self conscious."

"I'm sorry." Asami sat up, her back arched, body alive with pleasure. "You've lulled me into submission, General."

"Ah, then, Miss Sato, allow me to take advantage." He pushed her down onto the bed again and lifted her leg up as they fell so he was right between her legs again. Asami grinned against his mouth and arched her back as he filled her again, this time moving so much slower and tormenting her with every single sensation shooting up her spine.

His body was so hard and lean against hers it was impossible to not be attracted to him, not to mention the amazing sensation of him moving against her like this. They were friends, good friends who talked sometimes, moved physically, but not a couple.

No, it wasn't time for that.

He was a General in the United Forces and was gone so many months, and lived in the Fire Nation. She was the CEO of Future Industries and had to stay in Republic City when she wasn't traveling around the surrounding areas to find new locations for new factories to expand production of the Satomobiles and the newer things they'd started producing since her takeover of the company.

He'd be Fire Lord one day.

She was the unofficial Queen of industry.

What a pair they'd make, but it wasn't possible or plausible.

Settling for this, for raw passion whenever they could was enough for now. It was a good relationship for the two of them. Even though they'd settle into each other to catch some sleep when they weren't moving. Even though he cooked for her and made her laugh.

It wasn't possible.


End file.
